


Merlin the matchmaker

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin meets Lance at a party and helps him recover from being dumped by Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin the matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this will bring you some relief before/ after you go to school!

“Hey Lance.” Merlin wasn’t expecting him to come to the house party. Since Gwen had left him for Arthur Lance hadn’t really been much of a social person. Maybe the summer feeling was just hitting him.

“Hey Merlin, it’s good to see you.” Lance pulled him into a one armed hug since they were both holding a drink. 

“Yeah same to you. You kind of dropped off the radar for a while.” Lance didn’t go to the same college as Merlin but he had definitely known Lance the longest and had introduced him to all his friends. They had almost immediately welcomed him in to their social group and Lance was being missed by Arthur and the rest of the guys.

“Yeah well, you know what happened.” Lance said glumly as he gestured to Gwen and Arthur on the sofa laughing with Morgana and Vivian. 

“I think you need to move on.” Merlin nudged him a little. 

“But I thought Gwen was the one.” Lance was always an all or nothing guy which meant his heart got broken a lot. 

“Well I think Arthur and Gwen are together for good mate.” Merlin took a sip of his beer and gave his friend an apologetic smile. 

“You think so?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah, I just got this good feeling about them two. Ya’ know like fate.” Merlin just smiled wistfully as he watched two of his best friends enjoy their time together.

“So what should I do?” Lance always did ask Merlin when things got tough on him. He found that his friend had a strange air of wisdom about him.

“I think it’s obvious. You need to find a girl and what better girl than the extremely intelligent new girl in town.” Merlin pointed to a girl sitting on the sofa on her phone not really partaking in conversation. 

“What’s her name?” Lance asked and Merlin could see the growing smile on his longest friend’s face. 

“It is Mithian Montgomery my friend. Now go get her.” Merlin pushed him towards the room and gave him a thumbs up as Lance turned with an uneasy expression on his face.   
Merlin looked on proud as the two conversed and Lance actually pulled her away from her social group and away from Merlin’s gaze. 

“Playing matchmaker again Merlin?” Percival sidled up to him and smiled. The big guy was always so perceptive it both scared and interested Merlin a lot. 

“I’m pretty good at it. Wouldn’t you think?” He gave the big guy a shove but as expected Percival didn’t even move. 

It was a little known fact that almost every relationship in their college was down to Merlin one way or another. Unfortunately, Gwaine was a lost cause. He loved his hair too much  
.  
“What about you?” Merlin peeked through to see Morgana laughing drunkenly with Gwen. She caught his eye and waved a little and Merlin gave her a little salute in greeting. 

“She is so out of my league it hurts Percy.” The gentle giant just downed his drink and smiled understandingly.

“What you’ve got to ask yourself Merlin is what hurts more? Being without her or knowing you tried and it didn’t work out?” With that and a small pat on the shoulder Percival went over to talk with Gwaine and the women he had surrounding him. 

Merlin glanced back to Morgana who he caught staring. He grinned as she quickly looked away but the faint red on her cheeks was evident.

Merlin looked at the bottom of his drink before finishing the rest of it and nodding to himself. 

Time to match make himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate some prompts from you guys. It has to take place in the summer holidays. Thank you!


End file.
